


Naruko Whitmore: Dc Heroine

by Swordood



Category: Naruto, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Major Character Injury, Naruto is Courtney Whitmore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, gradual character change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordood/pseuds/Swordood
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki has been through some crap her entire life, and now is no different. Injured, confused, emotionally damaged, and stuck in another Dimension, she must stand back up to become exactly who she was meant to be. The road ahead will be rough, fortunately for her, she's been adopted into a loving family, and she's even found herself a great team.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko/Cyborg
Kudos: 11





	Naruko Whitmore: Dc Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, swordood here with another fanfic. Crazy right?
> 
> I've been wanting to do this one for a while, and I actually have a couple of chapters already fully written down. The only problem is that I wrote these maybe a year ago-ish, so the writing style is probably a bit dated.
> 
> After a bit though, you should start to see the style develop and flow into my new and improved style.
> 
> I mostly decided to post it as is, because the story is great and it's not super cheesy, as well as I haven't even gotten to the point that Naruto will leave konoha yet, but i figured I didn't really want to rewrite five chapters again. Not enough changes would occur to make it worthwhile.
> 
> So, I'll just be leaving this here, and I hope you'll enjoy.

When granny Tsunade had assigned the mission to them, Naruko had assumed it would be a relatively simple task, just follow the duck butt and once they caught up to him, proceed to beat some sense into his prickly ass and drag him back home. As simple as cooking packaged ramen.

How wrong she had been.

Once they had set out, the group found that the situation was much more explosive than they thought.. First, they found out that Orochimaru and his men were involved, and Naruko thought maybe Sasuke had been forced to leave under some sort of duress.

Still wasn't that simple.

Once she and the gang had been rather split up, she had caught up to the missing Uchiha, and she was convinced that was the end of the mission.

Only, when she found him he didn't look to be under any sort of control. Instead, once he saw her, he turned tail and ran. Without any sort of help or force from the snake's ninja.

She had trouble following after him at first, since she had been attacked by a bone wielding guy she reasonably assumed was working against her, but she was able to pick up the chase once her friend, Gaara, showed up.

Once he took over that fight, she sprinted in the direction she last saw the uchiha leave in, picking up his trail soon after leaving the clearing.

It didn't take Naruko too long after that to catch up to him again. He had stopped in the middle of a canyon, using his chakra to stand on top of the river flowing in the center.

She had jumped into the river herself, glancing around to take in her surroundings, both checking for enemy reinforcements and for traps. She was able to recognize the place as the valley of the end.

She had tried to talk sense into her teammate, but he would've listen. Instead, he had attacked her, and she had retaliated.

It had taken a while, but she finally fought him to a standstill.

And here she stood now, out of breath, hands on her knees to support herself, and glaring at Sasuke, who was standing 12 feet in front of her.

"Face it… Sasuke… I'm not… letting you… go to that creep!" Naruko panted, her sentence broken frequently in order to breathe.

Sasuke glared up at her from his own crouched state, pathetically wiping sweat from his eyes. He growled at her angrily "why won't you … let me go damnit!"

"I told you! I promised Sakura…" she panted. "Besides, I wouldn't have … let you, even if she didn't ask…" she grimaced, standing up with some difficulty. "I know that whatever Orochimaru wants you for... can't be good. Just look at what he did to Anko."

He laughed at this. "He wouldn't do that to me… I'm an Uchiha!"

"And that's exactly why he would! You've got those stupid sharingan eyes! He'd kill you and take them right out of your head!

"I wouldn't let him get close!" He stared cockily. "And why would you care what happened to me? It's none of your business!"

"It is my business damnit! You're my friend, you idiot!"

"Who said we're friends!"

Naruko paused, hurt. She wiped the expression off her face. "Fine, you're my teammate then, I'm not abandoning my teammate just cause he's an ass!"

She rushed him then, before he could get any more reprieve to rest. He took a panicked step back, but a clone had already appeared and decked him across the face. He spun back, flying several feet and into shallow water.

She walked up to him, gripping his shirt and pulling him up. She dragged him onto shore before setting him down, she wasn't letting him drown after all that work!

Her task complete, she fell onto her bum and put her head between her legs, trying to get her breathing back under control.

She heard someone touch down on the lake, the subtle thud of shinobi shoes letting her know someone was walking up to her. She immediately tensed, ready for a fight.

"Is my little genin ok?"

She untensed, recognizing the voice. Without looking up she sighed. "He's only beaten down enough for us to carry him back home. Nothing serious."

"Not who I was worried for, but good to know." She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "What about my other genin then?"

She looked up, grinning at the familiar mask and silver hair. "Just tired, Sasuke wasn't that great."

Kakashi chuckled, even as he eyed her black eye and her cut up cheek, which was even now closing up. "If you say so. But just so you know, I'm dropping both of you off at the hospital, no exceptions. Can't be too careful right?"

She brushed off his concerned look, secretly grateful. "Fine, fine. I'll go to the stupid hospital, but only if you get me some ramen after."

Kakashi looked at her dryly. "I can already feel my wallet weeping, so I'm limiting you to two bowls before you start paying me back."

Naruko groaned and accepted his hand, letting him pull her to her feet. She waited while he picked up the unconscious uchiha.

"Hold onto my shoulder Naruko, we're taking the fast way home." Her sensei waited until she had a firm grip on his shoulder before he shusined them back.

The young genin felt whiplash as her world blinked in and out of existence multiple times, traveling large distances within seconds. It wasn't long before they made it back to the village gates.

As soon as they made it back, Naruko had to let go of her sensei and grip the wall of the stand, struggling not to blackout.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He handed Sasuke to one of the medics waiting just inside the gates and then immediately was at her side.

"It's not that bad…"

"Let me see." Kakashi insisted, moving her hands to get a better look. He hissed when he saw not one, but two stab wounds in her chest, much larger than any blade Sasuke possessed. "I thought you said you were fine!"

"I am fine! I'll heal this no biggie."

"Just because most of the hospital staff hates you doesn't mean I'm letting you go without treatment, this is serious Naruko." He summoned one of his dogs and ordered it to head straight for Tsunade and report their return, and request aid for his blonde student. Once that was finished, he got back to attending Naruko.

He forced her to sit down to the side, hands going through his bag to retrieve his emergency first aid. Once collected, he made his genin take off her jacket and then began cleaning her wounds to the best of his ability. Normally, he would mind her privacy, but her wounds were serious and he didn't feel like sitting on the sidelines and letting her die because he was too worried about modesty to be worried about her bleeding out.

"These don't look like blade wounds, where did these come from?" He asked seriously. Naruko could tell not to skip over details, he was hardly ever this serious.

"Sasuke did his lightning thingy and I couldn't dodge in time."

"He did what?! Damnit! I never should have taught him that!" He growled out, wrapping her chest with bandages. "Why are there two of them?"

Her head was nodding to the side, and he slapped her face a few times. "Naruko I need you to stay awake for me ok? I asked you a question."

"Sorry sensei… What wasit?" She slurred, her eyes dilating dangerously.

"I asked you why you have two stab wounds…" he asked again, sitting her further up so she couldn't lean on the wall. Hopefully that would help her stay awake.

"We were fighting… and he did his light in hand thingy…"

"His chidori?"

"Yeah… his chikori… and so I made my rasengan.. and we hit them together…. only I couldn't kill him… so I let my jutsu go, and he stabbed me…. and then later he stabbed me again… when we were talking…"

He rolled his eyes at her mispronunciation of the jutsu, but let her continue. He needed her to keep talking. "Well you did an awesome job Naruko." She was already starting to pass out again and he panicked to start up a new conversation.

"Hey Naru… you did so well on this job, there's no way you won't make it to hokage!"

"Really… think so?" She mumbled, eyes turning to him drowsily."

"I know it. What do you think your first day on the job will be like."

That certainly got her going, and he relaxed a bit. He listened to her mumbling intently, glad she wasn't dozing off anymore.

She continued mumbling for another minute, and he listened to her every word. Then he caught Tsunade blurred into existence.

"How is she?"

"Not good at all, nearly passed out a little bit ago. She was stabbed twice with chidori, and I didn't find out until we got here. I patched her up as best as I could, but I'm worried I found it too late."

"I'm fine kashi sense…. rlly." Naruko slurred out at his side.

"Sure you are, now let my worry wort ass send you to the hospital anyway!" He grumbled to her gently. He handed her to the hokage, who immediately disappeared to head to the hospital.

Once they were gone he collapsed onto the wall and sunk to the ground, watching his shaking hands.

"How is she doing hokage sama?" Kakashi asked as soon as she left the operating room.

"She'll live, thankfully. She was pretty injured, and it looks bad, but with her Uzumaki heritage, as well as the kyuubi, she'll make it." She replied, walking through the halls.

Kakashi followed, breathing in relief. "What about the others?"

"None of them were as critical, and they all made it back long before she did. The ones who went into the emergency room were treated long before anything got serious, all of them should be back into service within the month. Naruko was the worse off of the bunch."

Kakashi shook his head. "To think, out of all of them, the one who went after their former comrade is the one who was injured the worse." He snarled angrily. "I want him off the team."

"As do I." Tsunade replied. "But as much as I want to sentence him for life, we need his stupid bloodline. The best I can do is probably going to be house arrest with a 24 hour anbu guard, after that probation, with little chance for promotion. Maybe I can get away with putting him into anbu, they'll knock all thoughts of treason out of him."

She paused in the hall, causing Kakashi to stop as well, lest he trampled into her. He followed her gaze to meet the council elders walking towards them.

Koharu and Homura followed closely behind Danzo.

"Tsunade-sama." Danzo greeted.

"It's Hokage sama to you Danzo San" tsunade bit out

"Ah, yes. Forgive me." He made no effort to correct himself.

"What do you want Danzo?" Tsunade used her hokage personage, taking charge of the situation.

"I apologize, I'm here for the arrest of Uzumaki Naruko." As he said this, he held out a warrant. "Here is the copy of the original arrest warrant drawn up."

"Arrest?! For what?!" Tsunade gripped the paper and brought it close to read.

"For the attack of Uchiha Sasuke of course." He said mockingly.

"What attack?"

"The one that put him in the hospital." Danzo replied.

Kakashi stepped up here. "I apologize, elder San, but I brought both of them in. The worst injury Sasuke had was a black eye and a few bruises and cuts. There was nothing serious enough to warrant a trip to the hospital."

"Then you must be blind Hatake. He's currently under urgent care. He almost bled out from the multiple lacerations on his body, not to mention he almost lost one of his eyes. The doctors saved it, but he will forever be scarred."

Kakashi looked bewildered, staring at Danzo. He looked over to Tsunade, who looked angry.

"Bullshit! I want proof!"

He handed her a report, and several pictures. She glanced through the reports and pictures, growing increasingly distressed and frustrated at each one.

"I feel like we must apologize, Hokage sama, she is an excellent shinobi. But injuries of this magnitude on a person of this importance, well, it's pretty damning on someone's career." Homura spoke up, looking at the Hokage with sad eyes. Koharu looked like she was sucking a lemon, distaste at the situation pouring out of every nerve.

"As her personal doctor I forbid you to move her out of that room. Her situation is critical." Tsunade said as calmly as she could.

Danzo nodded, ready to step past them. Kakashi stood in his way. "As her sensei I'm fighting her charges. I know what I saw, and I know my student. She wasn't the one to injure Sasuke."

Danzo looked at Kakashi, looking very smug.

"If you know anyone else with the type of chakra we found all over his body, please feel free to bring it up. I don't know of anyone else with that chakra."

Kakashi froze at that. That chakra? He couldn't mean?"

"Watch it Danzo, that law was never revoked." Koharu spoke up now.

"Of course, I find myself apologizing again." Danzo spoke dryly. "We will be sending ninja in a few moments, she will be placed under arrest in her room, and she will not be allowed visitors. The only ones who can enter the room are her doctor and the guards. The Daimyo will be here soon to watch over the trial." With that he passed them, heading down the hall and down the opposite stairs.

Koharu and Homura gave them sympathetic glances, before they followed Danzo.

Kakashi slumped. How did this even happen? He startled when Tsunade broke off into a sprint walk.

He followed after her, dodging past many nurses and doctors who had ducked out of the furious Hokage.

They made it to a room being watched over by two anbu, who let their hokage and her guest in with no questions. They both stared in shock over the injured Sasuke.

Kakashi watched as the Sannin ran her glowing hands over the Uchiha before frowning in frustration.

she threw her hands in the air. "How?! How in the hell did they get THAT chakra?! I was watching over her from the moment she got back!"

"So it's true then? He's covered in the kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes! I just don't know how!"

Kakashi sighed, before he stared at her seriously. "I think I might know actually."

"Kakashi if you don't start explaining now I'm going to punch you so hard you'll be walking back to the land of fire!"

"When I was tracking them I felt a bit of the kyuubi's chakra, it's what led me in her direction. When I got there, they both looked pretty beat up, but Sasuke had none of the injuries he does now. If I were to guess, Naruko drew on the power of the kyuubi when she was stabbed, in order to survive the chidori."

"That would explain the chakra. What about the wounds?" She began pacing, before her face screwed up in distaste. "This reeks of a setup."

Kakashi looked at her, his face screaming 'ya think?'

"Danzo has to have something to do with this, and he's framing Naruko!"

"Knowing danzo, we won't be getting her out easily. And even when we do get her out, things will only get worse. She's not liked very much already, when Danzo spreads his lies around it'll only get worse."

"I know! Damnit! Where's Jiraiya? We need him."

Tsunade stomped out of the room, likely on a manhunt for his student's newest sensei.

Kakashi stayed for a bit, watching his comatose student. He shook his head, walking out of the room.

He had a student to help, and Sasuke wasn't his priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy, Amiright?
> 
> Now, just so you all know, this is going to take a bit to build up. When it comes to Naruto becoming someone else fic, I like to take my time and explore just how naruto becomes that someone. Unfortunately, that means you'll probably be forced to sit through a few chapters of her stuck in Konoha suffering.
> 
> This is going to be a NarutoXTeen TitansX Young Justice fic, mainly because I like both of the DC cartoons and the characters in them. Of course, most of the action will take place in Teen Titans, and that means there will have to be some tweaking to the lore/timeline, nothing too extreme I hope, just some things that'll help some characters fit in seamlessly.
> 
> Now, I'm beat from writing 5k+ words, and I still have to write the next chapter for Stigma of a Jinjuriki. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a break before getting right back to writing.
> 
> Ja~ne


End file.
